Vinny and The Bachelor
by Phantanos
Summary: A young chipmunk girl's curiosity draws her to venture beyond the outskirts of her home. Who she meets will change her life and the world as she knew it.
1. Chapter 1 A Bit of Curiosity

**VINNY AND THE BACHELOR**

* * *

 **Written by Phantanos**

 **Based on characters from the: Alvin and the Chipmunks.**

 **As well as: the cartoon special: A Chipmunk Reunion..**

 **Property of: Bagdasarian productions Inc.**

* * *

 _ **Part 1. A Bit of Curiosity**_

 _ **Late spring in the vast California woodlands...**_

Nature is in full bloom, and the woods come alive with every living sort of creature.

Birthing and caring for their offspring.

Yet there is one old fellow who takes it all in stride.

The chipmunk known as Johnathan.

He's been there for many a season, and has fathered 7 kids. Four strong sons and three sweet daughters.

All have gone their separate ways. Except for one.. His youngest daughter.. Vinny.

Being his last child; she was born in late winter. Making her older than the other children in the chipmunk community.

She couldn't find a sweetheart because they were either too young to court her, or they already had mates.

This troubled old Johnathan. He didn't want his daughter to end up as an old maid.

 _ **At this time..**_

Vinny didn't have a care in the world. She sat on a tree limb resting from her labors.

Her basket, filled with acorns and pine cones was at her side.

She looked as some people were setting up trailers and equipment; in a field by the Forrest edge.

A carnival had come to town.

Vinny thought,"Wow I've never seen so many folks in one place. What are they doing?"

The young chipmunk girl's curious nature drew her closer. She jumped from tree limb to tree limb.

Getting closer to the humans, who were more busier than any beaver she knew.

Vinny scooted down the tree and peeked from behind it.

Local folk from the nearby town, brought their children along to see the carnival set itself up.

This was the right moment, for Vinny to move in closer. So many kids of different sizes, were crowding to look

Vinny would blend in.

She was dressed in human attire. She had a short tee shirt, which exposed her belly a little, and short cut-off pants.

Her hair was long, and braided into a long ponytail; tied with a pretty green bow.

From a distance, she could be overlooked as a small human child.

This was for protection; from a crazed animal trapper known as:Grizzly-Abrams. He would show up around spring.

Laying traps and snares to bag some unsuspecting Forrest creature. He was the most dangerous human the chipmunk community knew.

The nicest human they knew, was a young man who moved into a leaky old cabin, he would play a piano and jot some scribbles

on a piece of paper in front of him. Sometimes when he had his fill of a meal, he would leave the remainder in a plate by a tree.

Sharing his food with the forest creatures.

Vinny looked as the workers put up the facades for the carnival's attractions.

Then something went totally wrong. One of the facades failed to fasten into it's proper place.

There was a loud cracking sound as a large portion came loose.

Vinny heard someone cry out," Hey little girl! Get out of there ! Run!"

She turned to see someone, with a straw hat and pinstripe suit, leaping at her.

The figure grabbed her and rolled away from where she stood.

Moments latter a large fractured piece of facade came down on the very spot she had stood on.

This stirred up a cloud of dust. Some of which got into Vinny's eyes. She was momentarily blinded.

She felt herself being picked up and rolled over.

She couldn't see her rescuer's face, but when she heard him say,"Why.. You're a chipmunk." ,

that was her cue to scurry away from him.

She managed to rub some of the dirt from her eyes, so she could see the forest's direction.

The last words she heard from the person were,"Don't run away.."

Vinny wasn't going to take any chances.

She scooped up the food she collected and ran home.. She thought it better to keep away from there...

* * *

 **Now begins the story of a young chipmunk, who's life is about to change...**


	2. Chapter 2 Ensnared

**VINNY AND THE BACHELOR**

 **Written by Phantanos**

* * *

 **Based on characters from:**

 **The 80's Alvin and The Chipmunk Show & The cartoon special: A Chipmunk Reunion **

**Property of: Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

 ** Part 2. Ensnared**

Vinny was rushing to get home; after the near fatal accident she escaped from. What startled her most,

was when the stranger who saved her, discovered that she was a chipmunk.

Tears ran from her left eye. Something in the dust that was kicked up, got into it. This made her sight somewhat impaired.

From her good eye she saw an open space betwixt two trees. Vinny dashed through it, and found herself hauled up in a net.

She had been caught by one of Grizzly Abram's traps. Vinny was told to avoid this human at all cost.

She was told that he skinned chipmunks alive and he cooked the rest for his supper. Vinny wept.

She didn't wish to be skinned nor eaten. As she started to regret going to the carnival grounds she heard a familiar voice.

Vinny's heart started beating with joy. Her big sister Dotty and her husband Boris were nearby.

"Dotty! Help me!", cried Vinny.

Dotty looked up and saw her kid sister in a snare. She called back, "Don't worry little sis. Old Grizzly Abrams is going hungry tonight."

 _ **Latter back at home...**_

Dotty says,"Hold still Vinny. I think I see what's in your eye. Big sister's going to take it out."

She then took a cotton swab and dipped it in a bowl of clean water. Dotty carefully lifted Vinny's eyelid.

Then she swabbed the affected area and lifted a particle of dried paint from the surface.

She then dips the swab in the bowl and watches the particle float to the surface.

Old Johnathan looked at it and said,"What is it?"

"A dried paint chip. Something you don't usually come across in the woods. It's found where humans are.", explained Dotty.

A visibly shaken Johnathan turned to Vinny and said,"Did you go into the town little lady?"

Vinny said," No Papa.. I was collecting acorns and leaves by the forest edge.

There was something strange going on there. Machines and houses on wheels with flashing lights."

"Sound like carnival or circus..", said Boris with his thick Siberian accent.

"A carnival? What's that?", said a confused Vinny.

Dotty smiled and said," A place where humans go to be entertained and enjoy themselves."

She then said, " Is that how you got a paint chip in your eye little sis?"

Vinny shyly nodded yes. Then she told them what happened there.

Afterward Old Johnathan said," If your dear mother were still alive, this would have killed her.

So it was a human who saved you. I would thank him, but we can't take chances with their kind.

Don't ever go there again Vinny!.."

Dotty said,"Don't be too harsh on her Papa. You told us to find her; to show her the surprise."

"Surprise?", said Vinny.

Johnathan smiled and said, "Go into the next room and see for yourself."

Vinny entered and saw a basket placed on the table. She looked in and sees two little blue eyes looking back at her.

A baby chipmunk girl was before her. "Well Vinny how's it feel to be an auntie?", asked Dotty.

Then she said,"Charlene this is your auntie Vinny." The baby cooed and reached up to Vinny's finger.

Vinny smiled as her niece's little fingers wrapped around her's.

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Grizzly Abrams mumbled,"My best snare is all torn up! How did the critter do that?"

He was taken by surprise as a voice asked,"Something wrong Mr?" The willy trapper said,"Who are you?"

A figure obscured by the sunlight, replied," I work at the carnival that came to town."

The short figure with a straw hat and pinstriped suit handed him a flier. Grizzly Abrams reads it.

Then he looks up and the figure was gone?.

* * *

 _ **Stranger things to come...**_


	3. Chapter 3 That's Just Life

**VINNY AND THE BACHELOR**

 **Written by Phantanos**

* * *

 **Based on characters from:**

 **The 80's Alvin and The Chipmunks Show & The Cartoon special: A Chipmunk Reunion**

 **Property of: Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

 **Part 3.** **That's just life...**

 **The following day...**

Vinny said her goodbyes to her sister Dotty and her family. They had to return to their home in North West California.

The two sisters exchanged hugs and Vinny kissed her new niece, Charlene goodbye..

As they left, Vinny felt a bit of envy..

That her sister, Dotty, was so lucky in finding a good strong husband like Boris.

 **Later that afternoon** ,

Vinny was up on a tree branch. She was filling her basket with additional acorns.

The following events at the carnival were still fresh in her mind, as she collected the nuts..

The sounds of the carnival were still heard from where she was. She did her best to ignore it.

Then she heard, "Lounging down the river on a sunny afternoon..."

Someone was below the tree.

It looked like the carnival worker, that had rescued her from harm.

He was looking at some paper and sang, " You stepped out of a dream, you seem too beautiful to be what you seem..."

Vinny stopped and listens to this stranger. His voice sounded like he was singing to her.

So distracted was Vinny, she had reached out for a branch to sit on.

When she took hold of it, she failed to notice that it was a bit old and cracked.

Vinny flopped down and found her self falling backwards.

Screaming and trying to catch anything to break the fall.

She then felt herself being caught by someone.

Vinny looked up and the carnival worker was looking at her.

She looked at him and was surprised that he was a " chipmunk."

This time she was too stunned to run.

The chipmunk carefully placed her down and said, "You okay?"

Vinny nodded yes. Being speechless .

The chipmunk took off his straw hat and politely said," How do you do. My name is Alfred.. What is yours?"

She managed to say, "Vinny."

He smiled at her. His grin was very sincere, and Vinny found her self smiling back at him.

Alfred then says," I can help you get home? Along the way, would you tell me about your self?..."

 _ **Elsewhere...**_

Jonathan was gathering some kindling for cooking , when heard Vinny speaking with someone.

"It doesn't sound like any chipmunk I know.", he said to himself. Jonathan puts down the pile of sticks,

and looking from behind a tree, He saw Vinny speaking with someone, who was well dressed.

At first he thought that she was speaking with a short human,

but as the pair get closer, Jonathan saw that the stranger was a tall, handsome, chipmunk.

Vinny calls out, "Papa come over and meet my new friend Alfred."

Jonathan stood in awe of this fellow. Alfred seemed well to do.

He was upbeat, respectful, and polite. Just like Boris, yet without a thick accent, and a lot less grubby.

Vinny then said, " He is the one who saved me twice.."

Jonathan said,"Twice?!"

Alfred then said, " I was practicing a new song I had just learned.

Then I heard a loud snap above me.

The next thing I see is Vinny falling. I caught her in that moment.

When I looked at her, I noticed that Vinny was the same chipmunk girl I had saved at the carnival..."

Jonathan choked back a tear and embraced Alfred.

He said, " Thank you for saving my little girl.

She is all I have left since my other children left and I lost her mother to a raging river."

There was a moment of silence. Then Jonathan heard Alfred say, "You too.."

Vinny then noticed the look of sadness on Alfred's face. She asked, " Did you lose your mother?"

Alfred replied, "Much worst; I lost most of my family.."

A little later they invited Alfred into their home.. They learned that Alfred came from the East.

From a place called Vermont. Just south of The Great Lake Champlain.

The previous winter was very harsh and it sent a lot of snowfall.

When the spring thaw came, the melting snow caused the lake to overflow. A flash flood was the result.

Alfred was taking up some food to his little brother in their tree. Just like his mother told him to.

As he looked back at her, his father, and older sister, he saw the rising waters.

He cried out to warn them, but the waters overtook them.

Alfred could do nothing but turn away.

With a heavy heart he went to feed his brother, knowing that he is the only family he has left..

Jonathan said," I'm so sorry.."

Alfred blew his nose and said, " Please don't be.. It's not your fault.. That's just life..."

* * *

 _ **It has been some time since I've written a chapter. Please be kind and write me a review. I'd appreciate it..**_


End file.
